


danganronpa wlw one shots!

by zzz7nitsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzz7nitsu/pseuds/zzz7nitsu
Summary: you can leave your sugestions or ideas and i’ll try my best to write them!chapter I: sonia x peko
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I would really appreciate if you leave your ships and ideas in the comments. thanks and i hope you like my fics!


	2. sonia x peko | waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE READING! 
> 
> english isn’t my first language, sorry if there’s any mistakes. i also appreciate any tips for writing the one-shots, i want to bring you the best i can.

Sonia was waiting, she has been sitting for a few minutes on a bench located outside the building where she studied, she had been lucky enough to leave minutes before the class ended so she decided to go out for some fresh air and distract herself for a while while she waited for a specific person to leave their classes.

Time passed and people were beginning to leave the building, Sonia received greetings and farewells from colleagues.

Mikan, who smiled widely when Sonia returned the greeting, others like Nekomaru who left the place practically running and to whom she could not return the fired.

She said goodbye to several more people who were in the same class as the person she was waiting for, when she saw almost every person from that class leave the place, she frowned since someone was missing, that person was always the first one to leave so she was quite confused when she didn’t saw the girl leave the building with her classmates, she decided to send a message to that girl, Peko Pekoyama.

_ 'Are you okay? I'm in the front door, tell me where you are to go with you, please.' _

She hit the send button and waited a few minutes without receiving any response, she took a deep breath while she thought where she could be, she decided to leave everything to chance and began to walk into the building.

She was quite rushed until she reached the second floor, the door was still open which could mean that someone was still inside or that they had forgotten to lock the door.

Sonia went inside and she finally saw the gray-haired young woman, she seemed to be completely immersed in her thoughts (or rather in the note she was working on.) Since she didn't even notice that Sonia was in the same room as she.

When the blonde girl’s perfume reached her and she could clearly smell it, she looked up, writing something on the paper before that very quickly, she found her partner's face a few inches from hers, she was paralyzed for a few seconds, the girl placed her index finger on the girl's nose.

_ \- "I found you." _

Peko raised her eyebrows in a state of slight confusion, she kept her gaze fixed on the girl while she hid what she was working on.

\- “Find me? I wasn't even hiding me. "

Sonia was not stupid and she saw Peko trying to hide that paper, she smiled and placed her hand on top of Peko's.

\- "So this is the reason why I couldn't find you, it seems that you were very immersed in this, is it too much trouble to ask what were you working on?"

Sonia questioned, Peko's cheeks took a reddish color and began to burn, the girl looked away.

\- It's not a burden for me, but it's not finished. You can see it if you want.

Sonia accepted and took the paper in her hands, turning it over, she began to read what was written.

“I have never felt like this before, seeing a person and feeling an entire zoo run through my stomach, the presence of that person in my mind 24/7, I want to  ~~ kiss you ~~ tell you how I feel and how much I love you, you know is not that is easy for me to say it face to face so I’ll tell you by this method. I love you.

Sincerely, Peko Pekoyama.

Oh, I almost forgot. "

Sonia looked at Peko, now being the one who noticed a slight burning in her cheeks, she brought her finger to the paper, pointing out that incomplete part.

\- "What did you almost forget-"

The soft touch of Pekoyama's hand touched her cheek, approaching slowly, Sonia closed her eyes and Peko took this as enough consent to bring her lips together in a soft and slow kiss, while her lips perfectly connected, Sonia hugged Peko's neck, she did the same but hugging her hips instead.

After a few minutes sharing that kiss they parted, bringing their foreheads together and laughing softly.

_ \- "I think that was what I forgot." _


End file.
